


Modern Man

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, Gen, Light Bondage, Office, Office Sex, Verbal Abuse, Vibrators, drama romance bloodshed, heavy kissing, if i missed something lemmie know, ish, it's not that bad, pointy teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton looks awfully good in that suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Termination

**Author's Note:**

> so about those ideas you have - mettaton always vetoes them, because that's not how they do it on the surface! gdi i hate having ideas. there may be a second chapter to this??? who knows??? not me.  
> If you like this then please do me a big favor and reblog the link to share!! http://letterstolapis.tumblr.com/post/131134456854/modern-man-chapter-1-elijahking-undertale

A pair of hands slammed down on the conference table.

“I’M TELLING YOU, IT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!” The blips jolted you right out of your slumberous stupor. “IT NEEDS MORE RHINESTONES!”

“But sir, rhinestones are inedible,” a worker quipped.

“DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE WHAT IS EDIBLE AND WHAT ISN’T?”

“Hey, hey, B.P,” you nudged the strange monster besides you, “how much do ya bet he’s gonna make you actually glue the stones to the burgers?” You smirked.

“Oh, _fuck_ , no,” Burgerpants whispered back. “Why can’t we just sell actual burgers? You’re on.”

“YOU WILL GLUE THOSE RHINESTONES TO THE BUNS, THE PATTIES, AND EVEN EVERY BIT OF SHREDDED LETTUCE IF THAT’S WHAT IT TAKES!” A small pile of gold coins slid your way from Burgerpants’s direction. “YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Boss Mettaton turned and snapped a finger to you. You immediately sat forward.

“I think it’s a great idea,” you lied, grinning directly at the poor Burgerpants. “It’s flashy, so it’ll sell.”

“AND?”

“…And I think that it’d sell a lot better with some actual, y’know, burger somewhere in it.”

Off he went on another tirade about the edibility of things. That's just not how they do it on the surface! Of course, he could never understand, as he was a robot. He only ate electricity. He twirled and threw up his arms, sputtering out incomprehensible words. You ogled up and down him. Mettaton had recently actually begun wearing a suit to corporate meetings, and damn, he was a fine looking piece of robot ass in it. Intimidatingly sexy was the best way you could put it. 

“Hey,” Burgerpants punched you in the arm. “You know I hate you, right?”

“Just remember who signs your paychecks,” you muttered.

“Uh. Mettaton?” He raised an eyebrow.

“YES DARLING EMPLOYEE?” He had inadvertently interrupted your conversation. B.P.’s eyes widened.

“U-uh can I… go out for a smoke…?” _Nice save,_ you thought.  


“KAH-SIGH. I SUPPOSE NOW IS A GOOD A TIME AS ANY. WHY DON’T WE JUST STOP HERE FOR TODAY, FOLKS.” The shuffling of paper and grumbling began. “OH, AND YOU.” He stared you down. “MEET ME IN MY OFFICE ONCE ALL OF YOUR POSSESSIONS ARE PUT AWAY. WE NEED TO HAVE A LITTLE HEART-TO-HEART.”

You swallowed. Everyone fell silent, staring at you. They knew. Whenever boss Mettaton said that he needed to have a heart-to-heart with an employee, that meant immediate termination. In life. As in, he was going to literally kill you.

“Y-yes, sir,” you managed. He spun on his heel and left the conference room. On their way out, everyone gave you a sympathetic look. “Ohhh noooooo,” you groaned, head falling into your hands. 

“Wa-hey, don’t get so down, buddy!” B.P. slapped your back. “He’s just a robot, I mean, what’s the worst that could happen? Just go in, fearing nothing, because life ends for us all, anyway!” He had a hollow grin on his face. 

“Gee. Great. Thanks,” you sighed sarcastically. “Might as well go face my fate.”

"Don't forget to say goodbye to your familyyyyy," Burgerpants sang. You really wanted to punch that stupid.. whatever he was in the face.

*

“ENTER.” You pushed the heavy door open, finding Mettaton facing away from you. “SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND YOU, WILL YOU?” It closed on its own. You stepped forward to the desk, trembling. “SO TELL ME,” he whirled around fast enough to make his tie fly up, “WHAT WAS WITH THAT COMMENT EARLIER, EXACTLY?”

“W-w-well, sir,” you stuttered, “it’s just- s-sales are going down recently, a-and, I thought, m-maybe, i-if we gave o-our customers s-s—something edible…”

He glowered.

“I didn’t think you’d _disagree_ -“

“THAT’S RIGHT, YOU DIDN’T THINK!” He snarled. Your stomach churned. “WE NEED GLAMBURGER TO BE AS GLORIOUS AS POSSIBLE, THAT’S WHY IT’S CALLED GLAMBURGER, YOU WHELP.”

“Wh..whelp?” Your eye twitched. You could normally take the abuse he spat at you, but whenever he implied you were lesser than him, you snapped.

“YOU DON’T THINK YOU CAN’T BE REPLACED? YOU DON’T THINK SOMEONE ELSE COULD DO YOUR JOB?”

“You’re damn right no one else could do my job.” Your voice was void of emotion. “I practically run this company, Mettaton. You- you’re just a figurehead!”

“HO-HOW DARE YOU!” He gasped. “I AUGHT TO- YOU- !” His confidence was wavering. The utterly surprised look on his face was so cute against the seriousness of his suit.

“What?” You took a step even closer, leaning in. “You ought to what?” A sly grin crossed your face. He sputtered. 

“I- YOU’RE IN FOR IT NOW, RAT.” He bared his teeth, which had become pointed in his ire. 

“Don’t think you can scare me with just that.” You swiped at his tie, giving him a surprising little choke, dragging him in close. “What is a person like me to do with a running mouth like yours?”

“I DON’T THINK YOU’LL BE DOING MUCH OF ANYTHING SOO-“ You suppressed his words with a hard kiss. Surprised, he did nothing, for a moment, but then quickly he took you by the shoulders and returned it.

Warmth seeped from his chassis. The kiss intensified, as he slid a long, pointed tongue across your bottom lip and convincing its way past them and your teeth to spar with your own. You pulled tighter on the tie, reaching a hand up to grip his lustrous hair. A soft groan emitted from his speaker. He started to suck on your bottom lip, the teeth still sharp. You could taste blood. It stung and god you wanted more but before you even realized it, he snapped his face back and shoved you away. 

You stumbled backwards, nearly falling over. Mettaton straightened himself out, fixing his hair and tie and dusting off his shoulders. You wiped a hand across your mouth. He had bit a bit deeper than you expected.

“AHEM.” He cleared his throat. “IT SEEMS WE HAVE COME TO AN IMPASSE. I WILL LET GO OF THE ISSUE FOR NOW.” He turned himself back around. “YOU MAY LEAVE.” 

You grinned, sucking down a little blood. You moved towards the door, and right as your hand touched the handle-

“OH, AND… MAYBE YOU SHOULD USE A BIT MORE OF THAT… POWER… AROUND HERE. MORE OFTEN. IT’D BE A WELCOME SIGHT.” He waved a dismissive hand. “NOW GO, SHOO, I HAVE BIG FIGUREHEAD THINGS TO DO.”

You exited the office, strutting down the hallway. You felt… powerful. And oddly aroused. 

Maybe you would use that power again.


	2. Quarterly review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you thought you were the powerful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im dying  
> written in a half-drunk, half-asleep state of confusion and ire  
> this isn't the best smut i've ever written but i needed to get it out because my head is kind of focused on Blue. right now

"Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger," the bored monster droned from behind the counter. "We have a special today, would you like to try our-"

You whipped off your hat and sunglasses, slamming them onto the counter.

"I'D LIKE TO TRY YOUR MIND, LIL BUDDY!" You grinned maniacally. Burgerpants jumped back, clutching onto his chest and wheezing. "Oh, you look like you've seen a ghost! Did I, what, _scare_ you?"

"S-scare me?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" He stammered, pointing an accusatory finger at you. "How-how did you-?!"

"Human has their ways," you rolled your shoulders in a shrug. You decided to take a week's vacation after that last... mishap with the boss, just to make everyone think you were really dead. "By the way, Waterfall's real nice this time of year. I got ya a souvenir!"

"R...really?" He seemed actually a little excited. "No one's gotten me anything before..."

"Yeah, it's right in here." You reached a hand into your coat pocket, and brandished out a big fat middle finger. "Do ya like it?"

"Oh, hah hah," B.P. glowered. "You're lucky I can't do anything here at work or else I'd-"

"Or else you'd what?" You leaned menacingly down on the counter. It seemed to be the only non-greasy part of the entire restaurant.

"...Fuck you," he grumbled. "But hey- you didn't come out TOTALLY unscarred." You touched a finger to your lip. It's true, you did have to get a few stitches because of... that. "So that's a little bit of a win for me." 

"...touche. The war isn't over yet, Burgerpants." You snatched your things up, spun on your heel, and exited the restaurant.

*

"DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE ALIVE MEANS THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Mettaton held up a rather... dull-looking glamburger. "YOU ARE ALL AWFUL AT YOUR JOBS! I'M REPLACING ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!!"

Except you. You were leaning back in the chair, legs propped up on the table. You shivered a bit; bad day to wear a short sleeved shirt. Damn cold offices.

"Ah, boss, I think you're being a lil harsh on them."

"OH?" The android smirked, sauntering over to you. He grabbed the back of your chair, jolting you further backwards. "YOU CAME OUT ALIVE ONCE. PLEASE, GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD SPARE THESE... WORKER DRONES," he waved at the disgruntled employees, "MUCH LESS YOURSELF."

"'Cause you need us? No one else is able to put up with you." You had a shit-eating grin plastered on your face. His face flushed with red, visible eye full of hate.

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG. THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO WOULD KILL TO WORK WITH ME. NOW, LEAVE!" He screeched. The room emptied in less time than you could say "Damn, boss Mettaton looks really great in navy blue." He remained gripping onto the back of your chair. "WELL?!"

"I, uh, can't get up." In response to that, he dropped you. You fell backwards onto the floor. You hissed in pain. "Jeez, that was-"

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TRYING HERE YOU PRATTLING MEAT-FILLED MAGGOT PIE?"

"Ooh, someone's touchy." You rolled yourself over to push yourself up. Before you could even get another word in, he yanked you up by the back of your collar.

"IT SEEMS SOMEONE NEEDS A LESSON IN DISCIPLINE," he snarled. Your eyes bulged in surprise. He threw you off. "SHUT THE DOOR, DARLING." You rubbed your throat, coughing. That... hurt. You shut the conference room door and locked it. "GOOD. NOW YOUR PUNISHMENT CAN BEGIN."

"B-boss," you raised an eyebrow. "What... exactly.. do you have planned?" You could see the gears turning in his head as a wide grin spread across his perfect face.

"YOU KNOW, I HEARD ONCE THAT BLOOD DOESN'T SHOW UP AS WELL ON BLUE. HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU THINK WILL NOTICE IF I SPILL A LITTLE ON MY SUIT?" Yikes. Your heartbeat raced, beads of sweat starting to fall down your face. "OH HO HO, DOES THAT IDEA... ENTHRALL YOU?"

"I-I-" you bit down on your lip, immediately regretting that. Already, the sickly metallic fluid was seeping out from the wound. 

"YOU'RE EVEN PREPARING YOURSELF!" He clapped his hands together in joy, then stepped forward. He pulled a glove off and reached the cold finger to your lip. Mettaton wiped his thumb over it, exaggerating the bleeding. You grimaced. He chuckled and stuck the digit into his mouth. "MM... DELECTABLE." 

You weren't even close to prepared for what happened next. In a flash, he had lifted you and _threw_ you onto the table. You tried scrambling yourself onto your elbows, but he was already on top of you, holding you down with one hand. With the other, he was loosening his tie. You struggled against him, not because you wanted it to stop, but because you wanted to be the one on top. Too late for that, as he had slipped the tie off and was roping it around your wrists to keep them bound together.

"LET ME KNOW IF THAT'S TOO TIGHT FOR YOU," he finished the knot, pulling it tight enough that you couldn't escape, but not so that it stopped any blood flow. You shook your head. "NO? GOOD." He grinned, showing off the familiar pointed teeth. "REMEMBER THESE, SWEETIE? YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME WELL ACQUAINTED WITH THEM TODAY."

"B-Boss," you interrupt, "Isn't this, uh, a-against policy?"

"YOU KNOW HOW I LIKE TO BREAK RULES." He leaned down, an icy feeling sweeping over you. He traced a delicate finger over the goosebumps forming on your neck. And then, with that finger, he sent a small electric shock into you. You yelped, arching into him. "OH, DO YOU LIKE THAT? THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WAS SO CUTE..." You nodded, silently begging for more. He ran his fingers over your exposed arms, sending pulses of static across them, down to your face, your neck, and starting from your collar, got to unbuttoning your shirt. He popped the first one open. "MY GOD, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY EXQUISITE." The next. "ENTICING." Another. "AMBROSIAL." Each button being followed by some form of compliment. "AH, NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE," he said in response to your flushed face. "FLUSTERED, HOT, AND HEAVY. NOW TIME FOR THE FUN PART!"

His hands slid up and down your bare chest and torso, going between icy cold and electric. He met his teeth to your neck, scraping oh-so-gently down from earlobe to collarbone. You resisted the urge to moan. His teeth sank into your skin, the pain making you wince and break. In only a matter of a few minutes you were putty in Mettaton's very capable, stimulating hands. His tongue slid across your collarbone, and a small grunt of satisfaction came from him. "OH, I WANT SO BADLY TO KEEP TEASING YOU," he muttered against his skin, "BUT EVEN I CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER."

"G-god, then fucking _take me,_ you sadistic android!" You didn't mean to say that out loud, because the teasing and biting and electric shocks were _in-fucking-credible_ and you could have taken that for hours, but at the same time...

"MY, MY, HAVE WE REALLY COME DOWN TO BEGGING? I EXPECTED... ACTUALLY, I EXPECTED THIS. AS YOU WISH, GORGEOUS." He sat up, slowly pulling his fingers off your shivering body to unbutton his own suit jacket. It was no secret that he was simply wearing it for the fashion, but you weren't expecting his chassis to be totally exposed underneath. You'd seen it a hundred times before, but something about the way that heart of his throbbed got you stirring in the loins. He noticed you staring. "WELL, WELL, WELL, YOU'RE QUITE ENAMORED WITH THIS, AREN'T YOU?" He traced a line around the heart. "YOU KNOW, I CAN DO.. MANY THINGS WITH IT." He dug his fingers around the heart and pulled it out, with a little bit of pink goo stretching from the hole to the pulsing 'organ'. He held it out, lowering it to your waistband. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO MAKE ME DO ALL OF THE WORK, SWEETHEART?"

"Um," you glanced up at your bound wrists, "my hands are tied on this one."

"...OKAY, YOU ARE _DEFINITELY_ BEING PUNISHED FOR THAT ONE." Despite the threat, he seemed to enjoy your joke. "HERE, SAY 'AHH'" You opened your mouth.

"Ahh-?" He shoved the heart in your mouth, much to your surprise.

"HOLD ONTO THIS FOR A MINUTE." Oh man. It was tooth-achingly sweet, with mixtures of bubblegum, fruit punch, and a flavor you couldn't identify. Ectoplasm? And... copper pennies. Whatever it was, it made you want to swallow it whole. You sucked gently on it, little drips of pink goo spilling down your throat and dribbling down your chin. Mettaton seemed to shiver, fiddling at your buckle. It took him a few seconds to get it undone, and then another second to undo the button and pull down the zipper. He paused for a moment, breathing shakily. "D-DARLING, I MUST ASK THAT YOU REFRAIN FR-FROM SUCKING ON THAT UNTIL I AM DONE."

Oh? You rubbed your tongue all over what you could. He let out a breathy moan. "PLEASE-" You sucked on it harder, more of it falling into your mouth, "-JUST-" he unsteadily angled himself so he could lower your pants, "-BE GENTLE-!" you swallowed more of the goo, "-OH, OH GOD THAT IS-" he swore, finally nabbing the heart out of your mouth. It glowed a dull light, throbbing and buzzing a bit. He panted heavily. You stifled a giggle. The taste of your blood began mixing with the sweetness, turning you dizzy. He gave a sinister glare, flickering his expression between that and an equally malicious smile. "YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW."

Your pants and undergarments had only been taken halfway off, limiting the mobility of your legs. Mettaton knew what he was doing. He traced a line of warm pink goo down your torso, stopping right above your sensitive area. You rattled, feeling the heat the heart gave off. Then he decided, no, not yet, and avoided your genitals and pressed the heart to the inside of your thigh.

"Ah, shit," you sighed. The vibrations of the heart intensified, sending short waves of pleasure through you. You couldn't hold back any longer, letting out soft 'oh's. Mettaton's head lowered, bending over take you in. You stopped looking at this point. All you know is you could feel his teeth scraping along your other thigh, both the heart and his mouth creeping their way towards your privates. The heart reached there first, the vibrations sending you into twisting convulsions of pleasure. Your moans grew in volume and frequency. You arched your hips, stimulating a moan from Mettaton as well.

"NOW, NOW," he kissed the scratches he'd left on your leg, "NO DOING THAT... I'M ALREADY GETTING OFF ON THIS AS IT IS." You lifted your head just long enough to see his face; his hair was plastered to it, condensation dripping down. The feeling of the pink goo spilling all over you got you into another frenzy of moans. You couldn't help yourself - the feeling was too intense, too pleasurable. You grinded yourself against the heart. "AH..." He choked back. He pressed the heart harder into you, trembling and vibrating and pulsing and bringing you closer, closer, closer. He had, somehow, managed to sit up enough to straddle you again. "D-DON'T TURN YOUR FACE AWAY," he chuckled. "SMILE FOR THE CAMERA, DARLING. AND BY CAMERA, I MEAN ME. OR ELSE..." 

He started lifting the heart away. 

"No-!" Your eyes flew open and your head lifted at a rate that made you dizzy. "P-please, don't- don't take it away-"

"MM, DELIGHTFUL." He pressed it against you again, sliding it from bottom to top. You groaned, trying to get yourself as embraced as possible with the heart. Sensations came flooding to you of all sorts. "OH, YOU DOG. LOOK AT YOU, YOUR TONGUE HANGING OUT, EYES ROLLING BACK... ALMOST LIKE YOU'RE GETTING CLOSE...?"

You could only nod.

He took great pleasure in this, rubbing the heart over places you never thought would feel as good as it did, from your anus up to the pubic bone, pressing in various spots and leaking the goo when he felt appropriate. Your vision started to blur. You took this opportunity to shut your eyes, almost screaming out in orgasmic bliss. 

"WHAT A LAMB," he sniggered. He didn't remove it just yet, allowing a few more pulses of pink goo to squirt out. He sighed, muttering curses as it faded to its usual soft pink glow. It was a shaky removal, almost like he didn't want to stop. "YOU'RE... LUCKY I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE OVERSTIMULATING YOU TODAY.." Your breathing slowed, eyes finally fluttering back open.

"Wh...why, because it'd've overstimulated you, too...?"

"...THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT." You glanced up at him and saw that he was already rebuttoning his suit jacket. "GET YOURSELF CLEANED UP. I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, THAT WAS _FAR_ LESS BLOOD THAN I EXPECTED."

"'s a conference room, how am I supposed to clean up?" He thought for a moment, leaning down to untie your hands.

"YOU'RE A SMART COOKIE, YOU CAN FIGURE IT OUT."

"Oh, come on-!"

"ALREADY DID THAT, SWEETHEART." He winked, then slid off the table. "CONSIDER THIS YOUR QUARTERLY REVIEW. YOU PASSED... BUT JUST BARELY."

And with that, the boss fluffed his hair, turned, and left.

Man, what an _asshole_.


End file.
